


The one you didn't expect

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Spanking, bj, blowjob, buttplug, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The one you didn't expect

A text was all it took. 

*I can't wait to get home to you x*

*Hurry up and get your arse back here then ;)* I reply. 

*Oh just you wait til I do*

You knew how to turn me on in so few words. 

 

An hour or so later, I hear the front door close. You find me in the kitchen, with my back to you, washing dishes, still dressed from work.   
"Hey." I say.   
You come over and cuddle into me from behind, kissing my neck softly. And I can feel somewhere else seems to also be glad to see me.   
You take my waist and pull my ass up against your dick, but you feel something unexpected. Suspicious, you slip a hand down my skirt and get an unmistakable feel of rubber.  
"How long's that been in for?" You ask.  
"Since you texted." I admit, smiling smugly.  
"Let me see."  
I start lifting my skirt, when you change your mind, grabbing hold of my ass and steering me towards a chair. You sit down, and beckon for me to join you, and as I go to sit down you bend me over your lap with an unexpected force. You pull my skirt up and my tights down, and get rid of my panties, revealing the buttplug.  
"You didn't tell me." You say, inspecting it carefully.   
"Didn't realise I had to!" I retort, "I'm sorry."  
I don't sound sorry at all.  
"You will be." You smile, in the voice that you know terrifies me and turns me on, "Where's your deodorant?"  
"Upstairs." I reply meekly.  
"What's closer?"  
You answer that question yourself, as you see my handbag on the table next to you. Inside, you find a tall bottle of perfume.  
"No way-" I start to say before you silence me. You take out the buttplug, and immediately start to work the glass bottle in. I whimper, loudly, and you grab my ass, digging in with my nails as you tell me to shush. It hurts, a lot, but I won't admit to you how good it feels. It's a constant struggle to keep quiet once it's in far enough to satisfy you, which meant at least four inches deep. I would've killed for some lube.

Your hand slips further down, fingering my wet pussy, making me shiver with pleasure. You tease my clit with one finger, and with the other, you spank my arse hard, emitting a yelp from me. You gently and quietly tell me to shush, before spanking me again. You see how my ass clenches around the perfume bottle, and give me another three in quick procession, driving me close to screaming.  
"Please," I gasp, "Please just fuck me."  
All I get is another spank, as you tell me you'll do as you please. Then you notice I'm wearing the necklace you made me, and, knowing it's strong enough, you give it a little tug and tell me to get up. I protest that I can't possibly walk like this, so you give me the option of your fingers instead. I choose the latter, and so you manage to twist the bottle out of my ass, and push two fingers in. Unexpectedly, you pick me up and let me wrap my legs around your waist, so you can keep fingering me whilst having your hard dick pressed up against my pussy until we reach the stairs, where you tell to go up. You stay a step behind me with your fingers up my ass the whole way, until we reach the top landing where, as you reach my level, your fingers create something of a hook, pulling my ass upwards as you march me into the bedroom.

I whimper as you kneel me down on the bed, then strip me down naked and turn me round, taking two lengths of rope and the deodorant from a drawer. You push the deodorant into my wet pussy, and bind my wrists behind my back, then my ankles.

Taking off your trousers and boxers, you reveal to me your hard dick, watching my eyes light up as you come closer. My lips instinctively part as you grab a handful of my hair at the back of my head and make me take you, thrusting your dick into my throat. I gag, and you pull out then thrust in again, and this time I suck on you. Hard. You make me pick up speed as I repeatedly deepthroat you, getting a rhythm going, getting more and more aggressive until you stop me, holding my head to your crotch so you're balls deep in me. I try to splutter, but you don't let me go until you tell me to be nice. You pull out, and I beg for more. You allow me only a few seconds, just to tease me as I get my lips around your tip before you take it away again, instead stuffing the pair of tights you'd just taken off of me into my mouth. That's when it dawns on me - I can't scream, can't protest, nor fight back or stop you. I am completely at your mercy.

You bend me over and spread my ass cheeks, enjoying seeing me in this helpless state, tied up and gagged. I can't see you, so I have no prior warning before you shove your dick into me, so sudden and deep that I bite down on my gag and a pained noise rumbles at the back of my throat. It hurts me, it hurts me beyond belief, but I'm so horny that it's worth it. You hold onto the rope around my wrists with one hand, and take a fistful of my hair with the other, pulling me upwards and you pound my ass. I'm fucked hard, the pressure of your dick combined with that the can of deodorant still in my pussy pushing me above and beyond climax, but you don't stop. You go on fucking my ass, bringing me to orgasm twice more, each time more violent than the last, before you unleash your load deep in my ass, filling me up with your hot, sticky cum as I wince in pain and pleasure. 

***

Later that evening, as I curl up in your arms, you take my hands and gently turn them so you see my wrists, and kiss every mark you've made on me, then hold me close so that I can hear your heartbeat as I smile, knowing that I'm safe with you. Always.


End file.
